Oiroke No Jutsu
by GYBoba
Summary: As Jiraiya is working on making a seal for Tsunade, Naruto sneaks inside of the pervert's temporary room in attempt to get revenge on him, yet many things go out of plan. The seal is activated and Naruto's stuck as a girl for who knows how long. What else can go wrong? Sasunaru. birthday fiction for Arashi Wolf Princess request by vampygurl402. Happy birthday! (August 30)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know that should be updating all of my other stories, but it's all right because I got this all planned out here. I actually have a reason to be starting this right now because I was requested by vampygurl402 to make a birthday fiction for Arashi Wolf Princess! Happy birthday! I really hope you enjoy it. I posted this a day early so hopefully you see this today or on your birthday on august 30! (Sings Happy birthday and throws cookies)

This'll be a Three-shot that's already completed so when this is finished I can complete the rest of my stuff. Hope you all like it especially Arashi. Happy birthday again!

(Spoiler alert/ Just this line- in this story Jiraiya and Neji are alive!)

I honestly feel horrible if you didn't know that already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

XxX

"All right, it's time." Naruto stuffed the outfit in his backpack and made sure all the props were in place. Outfit? Check. Paint? Check. Pose picked out? He looked towards the open magazine on his bed and grinned. Check.

Finally, it was time to get back at the old man. Every single time he ever collects the money that he makes from doing the missions, Jiraiya always got a hold of Naruto's wallet somehow and spends every penny. Damn it! How could he afford his precious Ichiraku ramen like that… even though he usually just mooches off of Iruka.

Naruto zipped up the backpack with determination shining through his eyes. Today is the day for revenge.

XxX

"Damn Brat! You keep messing everything up!" Tsunade scolded the 'boy' standing by the happy Jiraiya who probably needed a blood transfusion.

_Naruto climbed inside of the window of Jiraiya's temporary hotel room, jutsu in place. Naruto planned to get Jiraiya to pass out temporarily by shocking him with his new and improved Oiroke no Jutsu. When he was passed out he'd deface the hotel room he was staying at, making the Ero-sennen pay a fine to the hotel and completing his revenge. _

_Jiraiya's back was facing him. He was writing something on a regular sized piece of paper. 'Probably something for his new Icha Icha book.' Naruto thought as he snuck up behind him, chakra hidden so the old man wouldn't suspect a thing. Naruto reached out to tap the man's shoulder. He tensed under the touch and slowly turned his head to face the other."Excuse me." Naruto said in a sweet, medium pitched voice._

"_Who is-" Jiraiya's eyes widened. In front of him he saw a woman around 20-21 years old standing in front of him. Chestnut hair just below her shoulders, big, cerulean eyes. She had rosy pink lips and light brown freckles faintly spread over her cheek bones. Fish net tights covered her light caramel skin with a small leather suit over them that looked sort of like a one piece bathing suit, but more slutty and revealing. It was strapless and revealed her large breasts which were being pushed up for how small the suit was. Over her head was a bunny ear headband. _

_He turned his head around knowing what was coming. Blood didn't stream out of his nose like a river, but bursted out like a waterfall, over the things on his desk. _

_Naruto suppressed his urge to grin and gave a fake gasp. "Ah are you okay?" He asked, grasping onto Jiraiya's shoulders. Everything was going according to his plan, well except for one thing. A bright blue light was coming from the desk in front of him. He looked down to see a scroll with blood smeared in the center. "Shit." He whispered under his breath and the glow spread out through the room. This was not a part of the plan. _

Currently, Naruto found himself standing inside of the Hokage's office with an angry Tsunade clutching onto her Sake bottle, Shizune who was holding onto Ton-ton, hoping she wouldn't get close to the raging Hokage, and the perverted Jiraiya. The worst part was that he was still stuck as his improved Oiroke Jutsu.

Tsunade let out a breath of frustration and stared out of the window. "Jiraiya how far were you from completing the seal?"Tsunade asked him. Jiraiya was called to Konoha by Tsunade to see if he could help her make a seal to well… seal the bandits' chakra, so they could capture them easier. As the jutsu was still in progress Naruto barged in and made Jiraiya bleed all over the scroll he was working on, setting the thing off. So far, the effects only showed on Naruto who was trapped in his Oiroke Jutsu and couldn't seem to dispel it.

"About half way finished." Jiraiya answered.

Tsunade pushed a hand through her blonde hair. "Naruto," She said his name with a slight pause," you're suspended from doing any missions until we can find out how to reverse the seal."

Naruto gaped. Wait what!. "Oba-san! Why can't I do any missions? How does me being stuck as a girl effect my ninjutsu? I need to earn money to eat and stuff."

"Quiet brat! We're not sure of the side effects right now and we'll try our best to reverse the seal, but in the meantime you have to stay here for extra safety precautions. And as for money," Another breath exhaled through her nose," I'll provide you a separate account that gives you access to mine. I'll pay for your food and whatever else you need." She explained, knowing that she would definitely regret saying that later on when she sees the bill Naruto will send her.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in shock. Tsunade hesitantly nodded her head yes.

"And as for you Jiraiya, you are not allowed to leave Konoha until you find a reverse for the seal."

"But!" He couldn't have that. The new follow-up to his Icha Icha series was in need of writing and he couldn't do his research if he was stuck trying to make a _another_ new seal.

"No buts. Now Shizune, fetch Naruto some clothing wear that's not as revealing. I'm going to the study. Tell no one to interrupted me as a try to find a reverse. You can deal with the mission reports while I research and the paperwork." Tsunade ordered a bit happy to get out of paper work.

Shizune sighed, stuck with the hokage work. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Now Naruto, get out and Jiraiya follow me." Tsunade turned around to face everyone else and they all left. Jiraiya sulking, followed Tsunade to the study and Naruto following Shizune and Ton-ton to get clothes.

Who knows how long this will last? Well, I guess he could pretend he was someone else for now and foll his friends in the meantime. Naruto grinned. _I guess this could be pretty fun._

XxX

Part One is complete! Make sure that you also read part two and part three which are coming out in a couple of days. Part two sometime next week and part three on August 30! (And Sasunaru-ness will be shown in the upcoming chapters)

Hope you guys enjoy this new fiction especially vampygurl402 and Arashi Wolf Princess! Please review, follow and favorite to find out what happens next! Bye and see you next time.

Ghai: They _still_ can't see you.

Me: Ghai shut up! You weren't supposed to be in this one!

Ghai: I can be if I want to

Me: Immature

Ghai: Amateur

Me: Touché


	2. Chapter 2

Dang it! I seriously have the worst memory when it comes to placing my usb somewhere. I finished the second chapter for this story, the next for Kakusareta, and the final chapter of Trading Places, but they were all placed in my main 16 gigabyte USB which I lost! UGH! I have a choice of either cleaning my whole house with a chance I'll find it or just rewriting them all. Eh, cleaning takes too much work so here's the 2nd part of Oiroke No Jutsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(And yes, both chapters were bad. Don't hate me!)

XxX

Naruto walked towards the training grounds where the former Team Seven used to spar. An annoying ache formed in his back, making him hunch forward a little. _Damn, why are boobs so heavy_? He asked himself, regretting making it so huge and squeezing them as he walked.

The villagers gasped at the girl's actions and avoided eye contact. Naruto looked towards everyone else and lifted an eyebrow. "Nani?" Obviously confused by the stares he was receiving.

XxX

Naruto sighed and brushed the currently chestnut colored hair out of his eyes. He walked to the middle of the clearing and made his oh-so familiar sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled with his same enthusiasm, voice coming out higher than normal, but nothing happened. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed then went back to concentrate."…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Again, nothing happened.

"Nani!" He screamed brushing the slightly long hair back."How am I supposed to train now?" Naruto changed the sign."Henge!" Still nothing. Naruto's eyebrow ticked as he put his hand down. _The hell? _

Naruto plopped down onto the grass and folded his legs in, resting both hands on his kneecaps. He stayed completely still trying to get into Sage mode.

A few minutes passed and Naruto was still sitting in the center of the clearing. His eyebrow ticked and hands dropped to the ground, hair falling forward. Naruto punched the ground. "Kuso." He muttered under his breath. The situation was getting better every single minute. Number one, he was stuck in a girl's body for who knows how long. Number two, he was stuck in a girl's body for who knows how long _and _he couldn't do any jutsus. What else can go wrong.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I seriously hope this only lasts a day or two." He opened his eyes again, expecting to the see the grassy yet saw himself kneeling in an inch or two of water. His eyebrows furrowed again until he recognized the place. It was Kurama's "room." Ever since the war ended, Naruto left Kurama's/Kyuubi's gate unsealed, trusting that the fox wouldn't try to kill him.

Naruto stood up from the ground, surprised to find his clothes not wet and still in his improved girl form. "Oi, why did you bring me in here for?"

Kurama put down one of his tails, so Naruto can plop onto it which he did. Kurama began to stand up from where he was currently laying. "There seems to be a trespasser in my room Kit. I don't usually like visitors."

"Trespasser? How?" Naruto asked him as he began to pet the fur from under him which Kurama ignored.

"He cut off our link temporarily, but somehow I'm still inside your body. I'm not sure how that works, but- well, just look for yourself." Kurama lifted his tail and brought him towards a different part of his mind he's never seen before. In the corner of the room was a spot that was almost pure black, cracks surrounding the area near it. Inside of the area was a creature; Dark fur in every direction, the size of Naruto. The creature was turned around sitting down facing the corner of the wall. Its back was hunched as if it were eating something. Naruto jumped off from the spot on Kurama's tail.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you." Kurama suggested, but was ignored. Naruto stepped towards the creature apprehensively. He was nearing the corner. The weird chewing noises the creature made grew louder and louder by every second. Naruto could feel his heart beating against his chest.

Three steps away. The animal seemed to be getting larger and larger every second.

Two steps. The air around it got thicker.

One step. The creature's movement stopped and it's back straightened.

Naruto reached out a shaking hand into the corner getting closer. Suddenly, the creatures head twisted around in a seemingly painful position. He snapped his hand back and fell on his bottom, clutching it as if he had been burned. Naruto stared at it, petrified of its soulless, red eyes. Its face was a dirty white, contrasting from its raven fur. The body was of an ape, but the face was like a distorted bird face, smirking at him while chewing on something that looked like a glowing blue string, filthy hands clutching it near the chest. Its beak sticking out to Naruto as if mocking him.

He backed away slowly on his hands until he bumped into something soft. Kurama. The creature turned back around, continuing to chew on the blue string. Kurama picked Naruto back up and wrapped his tail around him. "What is that?" He asked him in a slightly quieter voice.

"I don't know it just popped up earlier today." There was a slight pause in Kurama's voice. "Did you notice the thing it's feeding off of?"

Naruto nodded his head. "What does it mean?"

"He's feeding off your chakra.

"Naruto looked towards the fox's face. "And what's going to happen?"

Kurama avoided eye contact with the blonde. "I can't interfere with him. You're slowly losing chakra and I can't lend you any of mine. It's disappearing at a medium rate. If this continues," Another pause," you're going to die soon."

XxX  
Naruto came back to his body. Well, his second girl body minutes later, scared out of his mind. _I'm going to die? I don't want to die! Well at least definitely not now. _Seriously, right now his life was going perfectly fine. Naruto was going to be the seventh Hokage after Kakashi. (Still has to become a chuunin and Jounen so I think he'll be the seventh), the villagers basically love him now, his apartment was rebuilt, and most importantly, he got Sasuke back. After the fourth war Sasuke came back to the village to "fulfill Itachi's will" and is slowly trying to gain the villages' trust back.

The image of the thing popped back into his mind. He shivered, picturing it chewing on his chakra line. The wind blew through his hair as he started to sit back up, legs spread across the grass, holding himself up with his hands. "I don't want to die yet." He muttered. Naruto sighed. _I should go tell Jiraiya and Tsunade about this. _He heard footsteps approaching him and gasped. Naruto bolted up and hid for some unknown reason. The footsteps grew louder until a figure appeared Naruto looked from behind the large tree. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke stretched his arms and looked around, wanting to get some training before he had to report to the Hokage's office. It was fairly bright outside, clouds filling the sky. Sasuke exhaled deeply as his arms dropped back to his sides. He moved on to stretch his legs. _Should I go ask Naruto to train with me?_ He asked himself. Ever since he came back, the two still did things together, but less than before. _Of course not everything will go back to normal. _It's true. More people were wary of Sasuke's presence now that they knew he betrayed the village and was on the verge of destroying it. Many of the elders just wanted him to be banished from Konoha, but at least the others were more forgiving.

Sasuke stood straight up again. He was about to start warm ups when he heard an unnatural rustling noise coming from behind him. Instantly Sasuke took reached his hand into his weapon pouch, grabbing a kunai. _Why didn't I sense them before? _He asked himself, trying to read the chakra signature of the person hiding. It seemed sort of familiar, yet not. His eyes narrowed as he slowly came closer to the tree

"Shit." Naruto cursed under his breath, unable to do anything like climb up the tree to hide.

"Who's there?" Naruto heard his best friend ask. The chakra signature was sort of like Naruto's, but not. _Someone's chakra cannot be that similar to someone else's. If that idiot is pulling a prank on me…_

Naruto's eyes shut tightly, knowing that he was coming closer. _Wait, why am I nervous? _He mentally slapped himself. Naruto was just thinking about popping up in front of the Uchiha yelling surprise when he saw the other's face in front of him. He let out a stifled yelp.

"Naru…" He began until he saw the other. It was a female. What?

"Su… surprise?" The girl spoke sort of nervously. Inner Naruto was crying silently. _My plans failed. _

The girl looked unfamiliar. Don't get me wrong, Konoha is a very large village, but Sasuke was actually one who could remember faces well. The girl looked about the same age as him, maybe a year or two older. She had chestnut colored hair with very light freckles across her face. Her skin was a soft caramel color, a little lighter than Naruto's. She was wearing a standard ninja suit. Black shirt with a fishnet and the wooden board under it. Basic black pants with the taping and two pouches around the belt loop. The Konoha protector tied around her upper right arm The most confusing thing was she had the same exact eyes as Naruto. _She is not from the village is she? Is she an intruder?_

Sasuke pulled out his kunai and backed the girl into the tree, weapon against her neck, threatening to slash it. Her eyes widened.

_Oi, what are you doing Sasuke!? _

"Who are you?"Sasuke asked with a threatening voice.

"I- I'm a villager." Naruto stuttered. It seemed like the kunai was getting closer and closer.

"I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

_Teme stop acting like such a- such a bastard!. Wait… what is my name? _"My name… um my name is…" Naruto said the first thing at the top of his mind. "Miso! My name is Miso. What do you mean don't recognize me. I've been in the village for three years training to be a ninja! I moved from Uzushio Village."

Sasuke put down the Kunai and placed it back into his pouch, starting to walk away. As he was almost in the middle of the clearing, Sasuke slightly looked back. "…Sorry." He said and continued walking to train.

Naruto smiled a little, tempted to run towards the other and give him a big bear hug. _Aw, the Uchiha is learning manners! _"It's all right Sasuke. I'm going now!"

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow. "When did I give you my name?"

Naruto's heart pounded harder. "… I've lived here for three years. When you came back with the other people made a big deal out of it." Naruto left before he can hear a response. "I'm such an idiot!" He lectured himself. "And Miso?! Who would name their child Miso!" Naruto shouted out loud, completely forgetting about what happened earlier with Kurama.

XxX

Tsunade was furiously flipping through the books on the desk, trying to find a reverse for the seal/ contract Jiraiya made. "God damn this brat keeps causing so much trouble!" Tsunade exclaimed, taking a swig out of her sake.

"Exactly! All his fault." Jiraiya added, trying to keep on his old friend's good side.

"You're still going to get punishment for being a pervert."

Jiraiya sighed. "Damn, I was going to make reservations to a hotspring outside of the village. Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked back at the current book.

"I can't find anything so far. It feels like we're missing something. From the symbol's you put on the uncompleted contract it could have been mistaken as some sort of seal that seals someone in their own jutsu, kind of like the seal I originally tried to make you make." Originally, Tsunade asked the old pervert to make a seal that seals off an enemies chakra temporarily, like chakra binds, but with a better chance of them being fully sealed. The two old people sighed continuing to search with that feeling of a missing piece.

XxX

Naruto looked down at the card in his hand and then to the shopping center. "Well, Tsunade said to spend it on things I only _needed"._ A smug grin was placed on his face. Well my table_ is_ missing a leg from the last time Sasuke and I sparred inside of the apartment and huh, my fridge seems a bit small." Then Naruto went, walking into the furniture store with a fortune that would only last for so long.

XxX

All right, next chapter everything will be completed. Huh, maybe I should make this into four instead of three. Nah! This is still dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess, so happy almost birthday again. Also, I know this isn't one of my best stories, but just deal with it woman! Hope you enjoy and if you want to know what'll happen, the next chapter is coming out on august 30. BYE

Ghai: Heh, I bet it won't. It's going to be like how you "Updated" trading places on time.

Me:… Shut up, the chapter got lost.

Ghai: Who's fault is that?

Me: YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS STORY STILL

Ghai: I can doooo whatever I want to!


End file.
